Oh, Captains!
by Aspho976
Summary: OS CaptainSwan : Ma contribution au concours de Mai du forum OUATFrance (Thème : Nos persos OUAT dans une scène de film). Une Emma totalement bourrée, un combat de guyliner, du rhum, des poils...et une légère touche de Jack Sparrow pour épicer tout ça. A vos ventilateuuuuuuuuurs (ça, c'est du résumé ).


_**Youhou! J'étais impatiente de vous montrer ce p'tit OS écrit il y a maintenant...un certain temps, pour un concours anonyme sur le forum OUATFrance (ce qui explique que je n'ai pas pu le publier ici avant). Il s'agissait de reprendre une scène de film (films imposés) et d'y transposer les personnages de OUAT...Bref voilà, j'ai encore fait une ode à l'Asphologisme et...j'espère que ça vous plaira :D**_

* * *

 **Oh, Captains !**

\- J'ai plongé, Hook m'a même encordé, impossible de te retrouver, il faisait trop sombre et…, commença David en gesticulant.

\- Ce n'est pas une putain de corde, c'est un….

\- Oui bref, il m'a attaché et…, continua le blond qui fut encore interrompu.

\- Tu as laissé Hook…t'attacher ? gloussa Emma.

\- Quoi ? Oui donc je disais…

\- Je pense même que ton père a plutôt aimé ça ! ajouta Mary Margaret alors que les deux hommes levaient les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? grogna une voix que tous connaissaient trop bien.

La petite réunion familiale venait d'être interrompue par Gold qui arrivait en traînant un corps derrière lui. De là où ils se trouvaient, les autres ne distinguaient qu'une forme sombre à sa suite.

\- Putain de crocodile…Déjà rentré de Neverland ? souffla Killian.

\- A vrai dire, je me suis souvenu que j'avais des devoirs conjugaux à assumer, voyez ? Oui non suis-je bête, vous n'en savez rien Jones, vous êtes seul, désespérément seul. S'il me prenait l'envie de trancher aussi votre main droite je me demande bien comment vous….

\- Gold, comment êtes vous arrivé ici ? coupa David en se plaçant de façon inconsciente devant Killian, comme pour le protéger.

\- Je vous dirai bien que j'ai attaché deux tortues avec une corde et que…

\- ON. NE. DIT. PAS…, commença Killian avant que la main de Regina se plaque sur sa bouche dans un brusque mouvement.

Surpris par tant de familiarité, Killian bloqua le poignet de la brune dans sa main valide et une clé de bras plus tard, se retrouva rapidement dans son dos, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille altière.

\- Mmmmh…Pardon, votre majesté. J'ai l'habitude qu'on demande avant de toucher, lui souffla le beau brun avant de relâcher son étreinte et s'écarter d'un pas, reprenant sa place entre les Charmings.

Killian jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, s'attendant à ce tout le monde soit déjà prêt à embarquer mais il ne remarqua que les regards intéressés de tous ses compagnons. Même Gold semblait captivé par le rapprochement qui venait d'avoir lieu entre le Capitaine et Regina. Emma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son état d'ébriété lui permettant difficilement de cacher l'agacement qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. _« Tu n'as quand même pas des vues sur cet idiot de pirate ? Ne sois pas stupide Emma ! Puis rappelle toi, nous ne sommes qu'en saison 3 »_ se marmonna la blonde pour elle même.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Regina en adoptant la même position que la jeune femme en face d'elle. Vous n'allez quand même pas croire que je peux être troublée par… ** _ça_** , ajouta-t-elle dans une mimique dégoûtée vers Killian. Et tout le monde ici sait qu'il finira avec **_Emma_** , finit-elle par grogner en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu m'as l'air déçue, Regina, minauda Rumpel qui semblait tout à coup plus enclin à participer à la conversation. Allons, allons, nous savons bien toi et moi que Miss Swan ne répondra jamais à tes avances, toutes royales soient-elles !

Les Charmings venaient de cesser toute activité, leurs yeux passant de Regina à Emma avec une rapidité déconcertante, s'apprêtant à compter les points. Mais Emma était apparemment encore trop sous l'emprise du rhum pour rétorquer quoique ce soit et ce fut Killian qui s'offusqua le premier.

\- Swan, cette comédie a assez duré. Tant que notre famille n'est pas au complet nous…

\- Il a dit **NOTRE** famille ! sautilla Mary Margaret en se jetant dans les bras d'un Killian figé sur place mais qui n'osait pas refuser cette étreinte.

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait demander avant de toucher le sublime Capitaine _Guyliner_ , marmonna Regina dans son coin.

\- Mary Margaret, ça suffit ! siffla David en détachant sa femme du beau brun.

\- Dis le que tu veux le garder pour toi tout seul, **EGOISTE** ! pleurnicha celle-ci à l'encontre de son mari en quittant les bras de Killian.

Ce dernier était devenu écarlate dès que Mary Margaret avait relevé l'abus de langage qui lui avait échappé. Il n'avait plus de famille depuis tellement longtemps… Et ces gens là, aussi bizarres soient-ils, étaient ce qui lui faisait penser le plus à des proches. Toute la conviction dont faisait preuve Emma quand il s'agissait d'aller sauver son fils n'était sûrement pas étrangère à ce lapsus. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Le beau brun chercha des yeux les pupilles émeraude d'Emma en espérant y lire une quelconque forme de soutien. Mais celle-ci ricanait bêtement en donnant des coups de coude à Gold.

\- Miss Swan, pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance de me foutre la paix ?! lui indiqua celui-ci dans un regard noir.

\- La Méchante Sorcière et le Capitaine Crochet se battent pour savoir qui aura mon cul en premier dans son lit et Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant, mes parents, mes propres parents, feraient bien leur quatre heure de mon futur mari, babilla la blonde d'une traite. N'est ce pas hilarant, Mr Gold ? finit-elle en étouffant un hoquet alcoolisé.

\- Ton futur mari, Swan ? ne put s'empêcher de relever Killian en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Il fallait donc qu'Emma soit ivre pour qu'elle tienne enfin un discours intéressant. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas agréable à écouter et à regarder le reste du temps, mais Killian imaginait déjà comment il allait pouvoir ramener cette discussion au bon souvenir de la blonde quand elle aurait enfin décuvé.

\- HA ! Je l'avais dis ! VIENS DANS MES BRAS ! hurla une fois de plus Mary Margaret en tentant de se jeter de nouveau au cou de Killian.

La petite brune fut rattrapée au vol par son mari quand une voix se fit entendre à quelques mètres de là. Une voix puissante, sexy et rocailleuse à souhait.

\- Mais vous allez finir par FERMER VOS GUEULES OUI ?!

Les six compagnons de route se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, pas loin de Gold apparemment. Le colis qu'il transportait venait de se remettre sur ses pieds. Et quel colis de choix ! Grand brun aux yeux noirs, celui qui avait tout d'un pirate lissa sa moustache d'un doigt et se campa sur ses pieds.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, on ne fait pas les présentations ? lâcha-t-il dans un sourire charmeur à la jolie blonde.

\- Swan, tu connais ce type ? grogna Killian, ne cachant absolument pas son animosité immédiate envers cet homme.

\- Capitaine Jack Sparrow, indiqua l'énergumène en tendant une main à son vis-à-vis. Et vous êtes ?

\- Capitaine Hook, cracha celui-ci en broyant les doigts de Sparrow.

\- Oui enfin Crochet, souffla Regina. Il faut toujours qu'il se donne un genre, croyez moi, je préfère largement Capitaine Guyliner ou…

\- Capitaine Killian Jones, minauda Emma en se rapprochant de Killian et passant son bras sous le sien, au grand étonnement de ce dernier.

Décidément, il fallait que cette fille soit totalement saoule pour qu'elle se rapproche un peu de lui. Enfin autrement qu'en tentant de le défigurer à coups d'épée. Killian leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Ce n'était pas comme cela que ça devait se passer. Mais plutôt que de l'écarter, il préféra garder la blonde à ses côtés. Au moins, elle était en sécurité loin des pattes de l'ivrogne au tricorne qui gesticulait à quelques pas. Ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il souhaitait qu'elle reste accrochée à lui comme ça et qu'elle ne le quitte plus jamais. Comme un koala agrippé à son arbre. Killian fut tiré de ses pensées par Sparrow qui était en plein monologue.

\- Oh puis ça sert à rien de me regarder comme ça, _Capitaine_ , c'est ta copine qui s'est jetée sur moi, comme une pauvre demoiselle en perdition, tu l'aurais vue quand…

\- C'est pas sa **_copine_** , crut bon de préciser Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

La brune n'arrivait pas à cacher son agacement. Elle avait suivi cette bande de bras cassés uniquement pour sauver son fils. Comment Emma pouvait-elle rester là à gigoter entre ces deux pirates alors que LEUR fils à toutes les deux était en danger ? Regina eu un pincement au cœur en voyant toute la détresse qui se lisait à cet instant dans les yeux d'Emma. Après tout, si la blonde avait sauté par-dessus bord quelques heures auparavant, c'était à cause d'eux. A cause d'elle. _« Non mais Regina où as-tu la tête ? Tu ne vas pas commencer à t'en vouloir ? Manquerait plus que tu t'inquiètes de cette blondasse insignifiante…Elle a quand même de jolies p'tites fesses…REGINA ! Va te trouver un mec et que ça saute ! Enfin ça sautera jusqu'à la saison 5, après… »._ Regina fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité par le pirate **bis** qui continuait son récit.

\- Non mais voyez comme elle me regarde la Swan aussi ! s'écria Jack en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je savais qu'elle allait être invivable après ça, INVIVABLE !

\- Après quoi ? demanda David, visiblement inquiet pour sa fille mais couvant des yeux Killian et Emma comme si c'était la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donnée de voir.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

Emma avait eu de la chance. Les courants l'avaient rapidement portée jusqu'à cette île déserte. Elle sortait à peine de l'eau et se demandait combien de temps les autres allaient mettre à la retrouver par cette nuit noire quand elle était tombée sur…Jack Sparrow. Un phénomène, un personnage à lui tout seul. Elle sut immédiatement que si ce type n'existait pas, il aurait fallu l'inventer. Il avait été jeté de son propre bateau quelques heures plus tôt et avait rejoint cette île qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir déjà fait un séjour et s'en être échappé. Emma avait donc souhaité qu'il lui indique comment quitter le banc de sable, une fois de plus. Après quelques phrases échangées, la jeune femme comprit rapidement l'homme auquel elle avait affaire. Les deux inconnus en étaient là de leurs échanges quand la colère submergea la blonde.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas échappé ! On est venu vous chercher. Vous n'avez rien fait ! Vous avez juste passé 3 jours sur une plage à boire du rhum ! s'écria-t-elle en gesticulant.

\- Bienvenue aux Caraïbes mon ange ! lui rétorqua Sparrow dans un clin d'œil.

Emma, comme à son habitude, avait haussé les yeux au ciel. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix que de partager cette île avec cet idiot de pirate jusqu'à ce que ses parents et Regina daignent enfin la retrouver. Et Jones. La blonde sourit en imaginant la possible rencontre des deux hommes. Allaient-ils dégainer leurs outils respectifs et faire un combat d'eye liner ? Emma secoua la tête. _« Reprends toi, tu fais ça pour ton fils, uniquement pour ton fils…Même si ce soit disant Sparrow est loin d'être moche…Et cette odeur…Un mélange de rhum et d'iode…Faut avouer que le guyliner c'est une tuerie…Emma, tu fantasmes sur Sparrow ou sur Jones là ? Concentre-toi, pour Henry ! »._ Elle avait surement déjà bu beaucoup trop de rhum. Une idée lui vint cependant à l'esprit en observant les tonneaux de liquide ambré qui traînaient non loin de là. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire tout en écoutant radoter son compagnon d'un soir.

\- Je serai le roi de l'océan, le roi du monde, on ira partout où on aura envie d'aller, un bateau c'est ça vous savez Miss Swan, c'est pas qu'une quille, une coque, un pont et des voiles ça ils l'ont tous. Mais un vrai navire, comme le Black Pearl, en réalité, c'est la liberté !

Emma fit mine de s'intéresser au discours du pirate et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne s'effondre, totalement ivre. La blonde voyait les premières lueurs du jour arriver et s'empressa de mettre son plan à exécution.

Plus tard, Jack Sparrow fut réveillé par une odeur âcre qui lui piquait le nez. Quelle pouvait donc bien être cette senteur familière, rassurante et désagréable à la fois ? Quand il entendit une explosion, il comprit exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, il se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur les lieux du crime, de sa démarche chaloupée.

\- Non arrêtez, il faut pas! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous avez brûlé nos provisions, le rhum !

\- Oui on a plus de rhum ! rétorqua Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pourquoi on a plus de rhum ? demanda Sparrow en écarquillant les yeux d'incompréhension.

\- D'abord parce que c'est une boisson indigne qui fait de l'homme un fripon de bas étage ! Ensuite cette fumée noire monte à plus de 300 mètres et je sais que ma famille me cherche en ce moment ! Croyez vous qu'il y ait réellement le moindre risque qu'elle leur échappe ? siffla Emma en se laissant tomber à terre.

\- Mais pourquoi on a plus de rhum ? fut le seul commentaire du pirate.

…..

Jack Sparrow venait de finir son récit. La fumée noire avait en effet attiré un navire qui lui était inconnu et Swan avait apparemment fini cul sec le rhum qu'il restait pour fêter ça. Ou pour empêcher Jack d'être plus saoul qu'il ne l'était déjà et s'assurer qu'il se tienne tranquille.

\- T'as brûlé le rhum, Swan ? Tu peux pas faire ça, t'as pas brûlé le rhum dis ? demanda Killian en regardant le koala toujours accroché à son bras.

Emma, pour toute réponse, lui offrit un regard de petite fille prise la main dans le sac…avant de lui tirer la langue. Une petite langue rose que Killian aurait bien aimé voir courir sur sa peau. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées au clair et en oublia même cette histoire de rhum.

\- Et sinon, le cuir, l'eye liner, les poils, c'est un truc entre vous ? Genre le code de la piraterie ou une connerie du genre ? lança Regina en désignant les deux pirates du menton.

\- Les tatouages de mauvais goût aussi, il faut croire ! ajouta Gold dans un regard dédaigneux pour la chemise entrouverte de Sparrow.

\- Ouuuuuh ça va chier, ça va chier, ça va chier ! rit Emma qui n'avait pas encore décuvé, s'imaginant déjà Killian entrer dans une rage affreuse et dépecer à mains nues ce crocodile qui venait d'insulter ouvertement Milah.

\- Je ne parle pas du **_grand amour_** de votre pirate, Miss Swan ! Le Capitaine a un deuxième tatouage très chère, il le cache bien mais sachez que non loin de sa ceinture vous…

\- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR, JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! cria Regina en se bouchant les oreilles.

Les quelques secondes que durèrent cette altercation avaient suffit à Sparrow pour se diriger vers la chaloupe du Jolly Roger qui attendait sagement ses occupants pour les ramener à bord du navire. Killian ne manqua pas une miette du manège de Jack et se précipita à sa suite. Les deux hommes s'empoignèrent rapidement et roulèrent ensemble sur le sol. Sparrow dégaina le pistolet qu'on lui avait laissé avant de le jeter à l'eau près de cette île déserte. Un pistolet avec une seule balle, comme le voulait la coutume. Alors qu'il tentait d'amorcer l'arme, David se jeta à la rescousse de Killian et reçu un coup de crosse sur le crâne au passage. Mary Margaret, voyant son mari en danger, courut elle aussi vers la bataille et dans la confusion générale, elle réussit à arracher l'arme des mains de Sparrow.

\- On ne touche pas à mon mari ! hurla la petite brune en mettant en joue le pirate au tricorne qui venait de se remettre sur ses pieds.

Killian analysa rapidement la scène et nota le doigt tremblant de Mary Margaret sur la gâchette ainsi que Sparrow qui s'avançait dangereusement vers elle. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'informations pour se précipiter dans le dos de son adversaire et tenter de lui asséner un coup de crochet magistral. Mais le pirate des caraïbes en avait vécu d'autres et se retourna, attrapant le bras de Killian et profitant de son élan pour l'envoyer valser quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Et encore moins à MON FUTUR GENDRE ! s'époumona Mary Margaret en se jetant sur Jack.

Tout le monde autour restait sans voix. A califourchon sur Sparrow, la brune lui fracassait consciencieusement le crâne avec la lourde crosse du pistolet. Killian se releva et arracha l'arme des mains de la furie déchaînée alors que David prenait cette dernière dans ses bras pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué ! pleurnichait Mary Margaret, tremblotante entre David et Killian.

\- Futur gendre ? demanda le beau brun qui était resté bloqué sur ces mots et se fichait éperdument de l'état de l'autre capitaine.

Emma avait peu à peu reprit ses esprits, la violence de la scène venant de se dérouler sous ses yeux la ramenant rapidement à la réalité. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de Sparrow et prit son pouls. Il semblait bien vivant et ouvrit d'ailleurs un œil au contact des doigts de la blonde sur sa peau.

\- Mmmmmh…Je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin franchir le pas, Mademoiselle Swan, marmonna le pirate en profitant du fait que la jeune femme était penchée sur lui pour lui voler un baiser.

Cette dernière lui renvoya un coup de poing magistral dans le nez, ce qui eu pour effet de replonger Sparrow dans l'inconscience.

\- Mon dieu je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué, je L'AI TUÉ ! continuait Mary Margaret dans les bras de David.

\- Bloody hell, si c'est ça mourir…, souffla Killian qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de tressaillir de colère en voyant les lèvres de Sparrow goûter celles de Swan.

\- JE SUIS IMMONDE ! TUEZ-MOI, TUEZ-MOI ! HAAAAAAAAN ! JE L'AI…

Mary Margaret n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Regina avait subtilisé le pistolet dans la main de Killian et avait assommé Mary Margaret d'un coup de crosse.

\- Quoi ? lâcha la belle brune face au regard noir que lui jetait Emma. Je n'ai même pas tiré !

Finalement, tous s'accordèrent à dire qu'il aurait fallu, d'un moyen ou d'un autre, faire taire Mary Margaret. En fouillant la plage du regard, ils s'aperçurent que Gold avait disparu. Sparrow semblait parti pour quelques bonnes heures de sommeil réparateur et chacun se dirigea vers la chaloupe. Killian et David prirent les rames tandis qu'Emma et Regina tentaient d'installer Mary Margaret du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient entre elles. C'est pendant le trajet que la décision fut prise. Il ne fallait pas que la petite brune sache ce qui venait de se passer, qu'elle s'imagine avoir encore un mort sur la conscience.

….

\- Swan, c'est pour le bien de ta mère ! souffla Killian en vérifiant que le lien passé autour de la taille de David était bien arrimé.

\- On a déjà assez à faire pour retrouver Henry sans en plus se taper une dépressive à bord ! grogna Regina, debout devant le corps inerte de Mary Margaret, un seau d'eau glacée entre les mains.

David jeta un regard encourageant à sa fille. Emma ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant Killian qui tripotait son père. Finalement, ces deux là semblaient s'entendre bien mieux que prévu. Elle inspira un grand coup et plongea dans l'eau au moment même où Regina jetait le contenu du seau au visage de Mary Margaret, non sans un certain plaisir. Cette dernière se leva d'un bond et eut le temps de voir son mari plonger tête la première pour récupérer Emma. Quand cette dernière fut remontée à bord et que tout le monde se soit assuré qu'elle était saine et sauve, Mary Margaret balaya ses compagnons de voyage du regard et haussa un sourcil.

\- Y'avait une tempête tout à l'heure il me semble ?

\- Justement, tu es tombé, la houle, l'orage. Tu t'es cogné la tête, expliqua David.

\- Sûrement…alors j'ai du faire un rêve…étrange…, continua la petite brune, l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Allez reprenons la route, l'essentiel est que cette tempête ce soit arrêtée et que…, commença Emma avant d'être rapidement interrompue par sa mère qui n'en démordait pas.

\- Un rêve qui parlait de pirate, d'eye liner et de…poils, conclut Mary Margaret.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, _milady,_ ça c'est juste la perfection incarnée que…, tenta Killian d'un air charmeur.

\- ET D'UN TATOUAGE AU NIVEAU DE LA CEINTURE ! cria la petite brune comme illuminée d'un trait de génie.

\- CAP SUR NEVERLAND ! cria Killian en se précipitant à la barre pour cacher ses joues devenues écarlates, sous le regard intéressé d'Emma qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, bien décidée à savoir un jour ce que représentait ce deuxième tatouage. Bien évidemment pour pouvoir se moquer ouvertement de Jones. _« Bien évidemment… »_ songea Emma alors qu'elle se mordait inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise.

* * *

 _ **Hihi, voili voilou! Mes pirates d'amour enfin réunis le temps d'un p'tit OS, moi j'dis, on va faire grimper les ventes de ventilateurs :D J'attends vos avis avec impatience :D**_


End file.
